Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/Archiv 3
Hi. Bist du on? Übrigens: Wegen der Sache, dass du nicht auf alle Beiträge reagierst: Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du Internetprobleme hast. Tut mir Leid. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:01, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jade, ich habe nichts schlimmes gemacht, ich hab nur bei den Kategorien Mitarbeiter des Monats hinzugefügt, weil du ja der MdM vom August 2009 bist. Durfte ich das machen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:18, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hallöchen und Herzlichwillkommen Hast du vielleicht ne Frage bezüglich meiner Story? Dann stell sie hier. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Arel: Das geht in Ordnung. @ Matoro: Nichts für ungut;-) Schau mir den Link einfach mal an. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:31, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannste vielleicht doch noch jemanden bauen, für CoD, ich finde dein MoC sieht zu weiblich aus! Und kannst du dann ein richtiges Gewehr anbauen und kein SChwert mit Abzug? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:40, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bild:Toa Inika Jadekaiser.JPG|Seraphim Noctis "Mondschatten" Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Cloud_a.JPG|Cherubim Lhikan Hell Gate Unit Bima.JPG| Was wäre mit den beiden? Die Noctismoc gibt es auch noch mit Gewehr. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:47, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zeig ma Noctis mit Gewehr! (Haste ihn noch aufgebaut?) Zwei mal Bearbeitungskonflikt |:( [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:48, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klicl mal auf das Bild in der kleinen Gallerie. Da trägt er das Gewehr. Klar habe ich ihn noch aufgebaut, er trägt normalerweise das Schwert auf dem Rücken und ein Gewehr. Aber nur für sein neues Profil hatte ich das Schwertbild gemacht. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:50, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sieht ganz gut aus, nur wenn du ihn noch aufgebaut hast, könnte ich dir noch sagen, waas du ändern solltest! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:51, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was sollte denn geändert werden? Wenn ich es heute noch erfahre, kann ich morgen noch einmal das Bild hoch laden. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:53, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:53, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nimm ihm mal diese Hiebwaffe ab undfotografiere ihn am besten in einer liegenden Scharfschützenposition. AUßerdem wäre es gut wenn du die Schußwaffe austauschen würdest (Aber das ist nicht so wichtig!) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:55, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich könnte auch die rote Moc mit der Jaller Inika Maske nehmen. Sie hat eine meiner selbstgebauten Schusswaffen. Ich mache dir einfach mal vier Aufnahmen und du kannst dir die Beste raussuchen. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:58, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unplugged Der Kram mit der Bestellung hat sich wahrscheinlich erledigt. Heute kam die Nachricht, dass die Bestellung unterwegs ist. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:43, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann ist ja gut. Ich bestelle meist auf Rechnung, also ohne Vorab Beleg oder Nachricht. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 06:55, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte kommentier mal [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20/Newstime 12: Kleines Sneak Peak für die Finale Folge von Das Raumschiff Enterprise]] [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:09, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieso geht der Link nich? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:11, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schau dir bitte mal meine Seiten in den WIkis an. Findest du da irgendetwas, was auf meine echte Identität hinweisen könnte? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir bitte, ich werde es ändern. Skorpi hat mir dazu geraten, weil ihn das Mädchen, das er geliebt hat, gegooglet hat. Bei mir wär das saudoof, weil Ich den Namen von Matoros Freundin an sie angelehnt habe und sie denken könnte, dass besagte Person sie darstellen soll. Dem ist zwar nicht so, aber ich denke, dass sie das wenig interessieren wird. Sie will immer nur anderen eins auswischen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:19, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Korrektur von Skorpi: Mich hat ne normale Freundin gegooglet, nicht das Mädchen, das ich geliebt hab XD. Außerdem kümmer ich mich um die Funktion des Links oben ;). --Skorpi ::::Der Link geht wegen den s im Namen nicht. Dadurch wird der Titel kuriv gemacht und man kann zu keiner kursiven Seite verlinken. Helfen würden eine Weiterleitung zu dem Artikel oder eine Umbenennung des Artikels. --Skorpi Bist du noch da? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:23, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bisher verät deine Seiten und auch keines deiner Profile etwas über deine Person, mal von der Geschichte wo du mit dem Mädchen abrechnest, weiß jetzt nicht mehr genau welche. Ansonsten ist da nixt verräterisches über deine Person. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:25, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Die Sache mit der Story: Ich hab es so geändert, dass die Schauplätze nicht mal an die eigentlichen erinnern. Und die Figuren ebenso. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:27, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bisher verät deine Seiten und auch keines deiner Profile etwas über deine Person, mal von der Geschichte wo du mit dem Mädchen abrechnest, weiß jetzt nicht mehr genau welche. Ansonsten ist da nixt verräterisches über deine Person. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:29, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann ist ja alles ok. Auf was für Ideen Mädchen kommen können krass. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Muss jetzt off gehen. Leider. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:31, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warst du nicht off? Wenn nicht, dann bewerte bitte das Ende von Das Raumschiff Enterprise 23 [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:01, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin off gewesen, dann mal kurz wieder on und muss gleich auch wieder off gehen, muss mir aber eine meiner Storys ausdrucken, damit ich die nächste vorbereiten kann. Ich schreibe sie dann vor und lade sie bei nächster gelegenheit hoch. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:14, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das mache ich ähnlich. Nur ich bin momentan allein hier im WIki. Wenn du weg bis, sind alle außer mir off. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:19, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde auch länger on bleiben, muss off. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieso musst du off? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:33, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi-Award http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:07, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du on, Jade? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:49, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Scorpi, danke;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:32, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Besprechung Hey Jade, ab wann kannst du wieder in ICQ kommen, ich würd nämlich gerne mit dir ein paar Verwaltungstechnische Dinge besprechen, weil mir ein paar neue Ideen gekommen sind und ich gerne wissen möchte was du davon hälst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:13, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Auf ICQ kann ich noch lange nicht zugreifen, aber ich schicke die meine E Mail adresse. Auf der kannst du mir sagen was zu sagen ist, und ich kann darauf antworten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:31, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ok, dann eben so XD. Was ist eigentlich bei dir los, ich glaub ich hab da was nicht mitbekommen, wieso kannst du nicht mehr in ICQ? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:33, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Internetverbindung ist ganz und gar vereckt. Sie ist während einer Profilbearbeitung einfach und für immer zusammengebrochen. Nun ist es aber so das ich gelegendlich über den PC meines Vaters on gehen kann. Das ist leider nur unplanmäßig möglich und der Rechner hat kein ICQ. Aber wenn du mir die Besprechungsinhalte per E Mail schickst, kann ich sie öffnen und beantworten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:37, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke sehr, hoffentlich wird das problem bald gelöst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:39, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe den Anbieter kontaktiert und die haben mir gesagt es sei ein Problem mit deren Leitung, dort wurden umstellungen vorgenommen und deshalb gibt es da immer noch Probleme. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:42, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) verschickt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:50, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn deine Internetverbindung wieder da ist, sollten wir im Wiki ne Party schmeissen ;-) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:10, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eine digitale Grillparty. Das wäre mal interessant zu sehen. Oder wir bauen es ins nächste Rollenspiel ein. Was hältst du von meiner neuen Unterschrift? Wenn du auch solche Banner haben willst, dann kann ich dir das programmieren. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:56, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Super Idee. :=D --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:58, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das fände ich auch gut! Jade, mir ist langweilig, bitte empfehle mir mal eine deiner Geschichten zum Lesen! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk)30px 2 Sachen: # Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein zweites Bionicle-Fanfiction-Wiki eröffnen, in dem wir unsere ... dunkelgraueren Geschichten reinschreiben? # Ich hatte dir letztens mal n Vid gecshickt und gefragt, ob das nich zu hart is und jez isses weg! Hier is es nochmal: RAmmstein - Asche zu Asche [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 15:27, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee finde ich gar nicht gut. Dann gäbe es ja DREI Fanfiction wikis. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:19, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wiki nui fanfiction ist doch gelöscht! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:20, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ist es nicht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:22, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Naja, aber es ist ja nicht inaktiv! Und wo soll man sonst mit den besagten Storys hin? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:23, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und wenn wir das leeren und neu verwenden? Ich meine, es ist ja anders als das ToW FF! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:23, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) was sind dunkelgraue Geschichten? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:25, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) sehr brutale. warum rüsten wir nicht das wiki-nui ff um? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:27, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich sind das schwarze, für die ich das WNF benutzen will! Dunkelgrazue sind nicht soo brutal aber hier eigentlich au nioch geeignet! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:28, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weil Nath will, dass es gelöscht wird. Wir könnten allerdings hier eine vorlage erstellen, die zeigt, dass in der jeweiligen Geschichte viel Brutalität auftaucht und diese dann hier veröffentlichen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:28, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) müssen wir ihn überreden es nicht zu löschen! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:29, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lies mal was BX im Fantasy Wiki zu dem Thema gesagt hat: "Auch wenn ich hier nicht aktiv bin, für manche jüngeren User (die hier theoretisch mitmachen könnten) der Hinweis dass die Geschichte brutal ist nicht gerade eine Aufforderung sie zu lesen?", Makuta BX. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:31, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieso denn das? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:32, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Andere Wikis machen sowas mit der Vorlage auch. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:33, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weil die das vielleicht spannend finden und man darum das alles innem externen Wiki machen sollte, von dem nur die wissen, von denen wir glauben dass die es verkraften! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:34, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) wobei, das dann bestimmt wieder in einer Wiki-Leiche endet. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:36, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Inaktiver als jez kanns nich werden;) Und Jade findet die Idee bestimmt auch toll! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:38, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß steht das WNFF schon auf der Warteliste gelöscht zu werden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:39, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann nimmt man es da raus oder macht das ganze in ein anderes, neues Wiki! Und was is mit Asche zu Asche, kann man das in diesem Wiki nehmen!? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:43, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, und schreib mal in meinem Blog, wenn du in CoD spielen willst! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:45, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wechseln wir mal das Thema: @Jade: #''WIe du dich wahrscheinlich erinnerst, hatte ich dir von meinen Problemen mit der Lieferung meiner Bestellung erzählt. Gestern kam dann der Paketdienst vorbei und...brachte ein Paket. Meine Bestellung ist da.'' #''Ich muss mich heute nachmittag, wenn ich Zeit hab, mal mit dir und Bima über meine nächste Story unterhalten. Es geht um einige wichtige Dinge in Sachen Universen.'' [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:34, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wann kommst du zurück? Ohne dich fehlt hier etwas und hinterlässt ein großes Loch. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:08, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Antwort und Meinung: *Das WNFF steht auf der Wikia-Lösch-Warteliste, aber es wird eh noch Ewigkeiten dauern, bis es drankommt. *Zu brutalen Geschichten sage ich grundsätzlich Nein (ich habe diese Regel ursprünglich im WNFF aufgestellt und sie wurde scheinbar hierher übernommen). Deshalb sage ich auch zu euer Idee mit den grauen oder schwarzen Geschichten ausdrücklich Nein. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss Nath rechtgeben, dass Brutale Storys doof sind und ich muss BIma rechtgeben. Du fehlst uns! [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:07, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Sache mit der Brutalität ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Sie kann wie Nath sagt "'''Doof" sein aber wenn sie sie richtig und überlegt eingesetzt wird aber auch ein gutes Gewürtz für jede Story. Ich wäre sehr für eine Vorlage, welchle auf einen höheren "Brutalitätsfaktor" hinweist. Weshalb eine Geschichte dann trotzdem nicht eine reine Gemetzelorgie sein muss. Ein Funken Erklärung und Umschreibung muss auch immer sein und bleiben. Danke das ihr mich im Wiki vermisst. Bin heute bis 13:00 on. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:17, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) (Matoro hat doof gesagt, nicht ich!) Wenn ich noch ein Admin wäre, würde ich Gewalt- und Brutalitäts-Storys ganz verbieten. Nehmt euch gerne ein anderes Wiki dafür (mal sehen ob Wikia es überhaupt zulässt) aber nicht mein WNFF. Ich bin also gegen die Vorlage. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:11, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry wegen der Verwechselung. Bevor wir eine Vorlage machen würden, wenn überhaupt, müssten so wieso erst Richtlinien festgelegt werden, welche ganz klar bestimmte Gewaltfaktoren festlegt. Denn es gibt auch für mich eine Grenze ab der ich Gewalt verabscheue oder mir sogar Schlecht bei wird. Ich denke das man das was in einem normalen Actionfilm an Gewalt gezeigt bekommt auch im Wiki schreiben darf. Aber so Szenerien wie aus harten Horrorstreifen lehne ich defenitiv ab, es ist auch für mich zu krass was da manchmal gezeigt wird. Die Idee das ganze ins WnFF zu verlegten lehne ich auch ab, denn die Storys sollen auch hier im Wiki bleiben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:40, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin auch dagegen, hier ist schon mehr Brutalität als im WNFF erlaubt. MakutaBX 10:13, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wir haben hier wirklich schon eine Bandbreite an "Künstlerrischer Freiheiten" und brutaler als die Geschichten wie sie aktuell hier geschrieben werden, sollte es auch nicht werden. Tolle Actiongeschichten mit angemesserner Brutalität ist immer gut. Fieße und bestialische Horrorstorys die nur ekelige Details haben haben hier nichts zu suchen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:29, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eben. Und das ToWFF und das WNFF sind seriöse Wikis, also sollten die Personen, die besagte brutale Storys schreiben, wirklich ein eigenes Wiki für solchen Unsinn gründen. Ich gebe dir recht Jade und dir auch, Nath. Und:doof wird doch wohl erlaubt sein, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:19, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das "Doof" stand glaube ich gar nicht zur Debatte. XD --88.76.246.48 13:00, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mein Blog Guck mal bitte wieder rein! '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:30, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weiterführung des Gesprächs Doch. Jade hat das Doof glaub ich bemängelt... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:08, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich würde über ein Doof nicht rummeckern. Wörter wie Idiot, doof, dumm, Arsch oder so sind die ersten "Schimpf"wörter die man hört. Und daher sollte hier jeder damit umgehen können. Idiot oder dumm sind für mich normale Wörter. Und ich denke auch der Rest des Wikis sieht kaum Unterschiede. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:42, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut, Metru-Nui-Toa wurde ja auch wegen '''Stinker und Dakis-Depp gesperrt :) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 04:54, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jade sagte wörtlich "Die Sache mit der Brutalität ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Sie kann wie Nath sagt '"Doof"' sein aber wenn sie sie richtig und überlegt eingesetzt wird aber auch ein gutes Gewürtz für jede Story". Das sieht für mich nicht wie eine Bemängelung aus. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:14, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nath hat es richtig erfasst. Das "Doof" steht nicht einmal zur Debatte. "Doof" ist ein so normales Wort wie "Blöd" oder "Schlecht". Daher hatte ich auch nix darüber zu meckern. Wer sich über das Wort Doof aufregt ist doof;-) @ Matoro: Das "Doof" stand glaube ich gar nicht zur Debatte. XD Das ist mein Satz, ich hatte vergessen mich anzumelden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:02, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warum ist bei den Mitgliedern keine Rubrik inaktiv mehr? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:57, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich brauche deine Meinung. Findest du, ich hätte es verdient, Rollback zu werden? Immerhin hab ich hier viel getan. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:15, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich Sehe gerade, du und bima ihr seid on. Wieso schweigt ihr euch über die Sache aus. Du bei der Frage und bima bei der Bewerbung. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:05, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde, das sollten Jade und ich besser über ICQ klären, aber er hat ja gerade keine Möglichkeit on zu kommen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 18:07, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Hat sich alles geklärt [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:07, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber zwei Sachen sind da: 1. Helios würde es glaub ich eh nie merken, da er so selten da ist. Deshalb finde ich es auch ein wenig unfair, das ich mich hier abmühe, ein guter Rollback zu sein, und er kann ewiglang (obwohl er wieder an den Compi darf) nichts machen und ist einfach nicht da. Deshalb würde ich auch finden, das Matoro einer werden darf. 2. Meinte Jadekaiser nicht neulig, dass wieder alles klappt? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 06:25, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Falls, dann hab ich es nicht mitgekriegt, in ICQ war er bisher noch nicht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:47, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schon gut, schon gut. Ich schreibe meine Storys eh demnächst mit Word also krieg dich bitte wieder ein. ugha ugha! Könnt ihr bitte aufhören, hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu entscheiden? Wenn Bima und Jade das in ICQ machen, ist es okay. Sie sind auch die Admins. Aber das hier finde ich höchst frech. Wenn ihr hier über sowas redet, dann gebt mir bitte bescheid. Ich finde das nicht in Ordnung. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:38, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) "2. Meinte Jadekaiser nicht neulig, dass wieder alles klappt?" Hatte ich nie geschrieben, aber ich hatte mal geschrieben das ich über einen Fremdcomputer vereinzelnt on kann. Mein PC ist zurzeit bei meinem Computerfachmenschen damit er wieder richtig eingestellt werden kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:38, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal 'n Cover... Ich hätte mal eine rieeesen Bitte an dich, Jade: Wenn du irgendwann mal wieder Zeit (und Lust) hast, und dein PC wieder richtig läuft (zwecks Internet), könntest du mir dann evtl. und vielleicht noch ein zweites Cover machen? (Kannst dir aber ruhig Zeit damit lassen - mach, sobald es dir denn wieder möglich ist, zuerst einmal das Erste fertig). Bild würde ich dir dann natürlich noch hochladen - würdest du das machen? Bitte??? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:27, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sobald mein Anbieter wieder in Ordnung ist, ich meine Anbieter, dann mache ich dir gerne auch ein zweites Cover. Aber die bekommen irgend etwas bei sich nicht in den Griff, frage mich nicht warum. Ich hege so den Verdacht, dass die mit ihren Umstellungen nicht ganz so klarkommen wie sie es gedacht haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:31, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du meinst damit, sie haben sich die ganze Sache irgendwie leichter vorgestellt, als sie in Wirklichkeit ist? Sich sozusagen "ein bisschen damit übernommen"? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie man eine Lanze baut - tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt irgendwie unpassend kommt, und ich vom Thema ablenke, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wirklich, was ich dazu schreiben soll... außer, dass es verdammt ärgerlich ist - und zwar vor allem für die Abnehmer der Dienstleistung (nennt man das so???) Weil eigentlich sollte der Anbieter ja schon wissen, was er tut... Gut, nehmen wir mal an, die haben sich das Ganze tatsächlich leichter vorgestellt, als es ist - das Problem dabei ist, dass Du als Abnehmer (oder Verbraucher, wenn das passender ist) nur wenig bis gar nichts dagegen unternehmen kannst, sondern darauf hoffen musst, dass der/die Anbieter das "Problem" (oder worum auch immer es sich in diesem Falle handelt) wieder in den Griff bekommen. Und die wiederum müssen wahrscheinlich selbst erstmal zusehen, wie sie das auf die Reihe kriegen. Oder aber auf Hilfe von irgendjemandem hoffen, der sich damit auskennt. Klingt für mich irgendwie nach Zwickmühle. (Sollte ich hier, bei meiner Aussage irgendwie falsch gelegen haben, dann sag mir das bitte) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:43, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was du geschrieben hast ist schon richtig verstanden. Die haben murks gemacht und lassen einen dumm im Regen der Unwissenheit stehen. Zu der Lanze. Eine Bionicle Lanze oder eine echte Lanze? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:47, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Für Bionicle ne Lanze - eine echte Lanze, glaube ich zu wissen, besteht doch aus der Lanzenspitze und nem langen hölzernen Schaft... oder lieg ich da jetzt falsch? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:56, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab schon viele Lanzen gebaut XD. Aber einen Tipp kann ich dir nicht geben, vllt. solltest du dir irgendwo inspirationen holen, vllt. von Google oder so. Wie findest du meine größte Lanze? (Stab der Dunkelheit). [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 15:01, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wow, sieht die krass aus!!! So gut ich auch mal mocen können... Du kennst dich nicht zufällig auch mit "echten" Lanzen aus, oder Bima? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:08, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nö, eigentlich nicht XD. Ich bau einfach immer stäbe mit spitze dran und sag es ist ne lanze XD. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 15:09, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC)